


Var Lath Vir Suledin

by VarLathVirSuledin



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarLathVirSuledin/pseuds/VarLathVirSuledin
Summary: I have started to work on that story after I played Inquisition, with Solas leaving my inquisitor, my heart was left in a million pieces. So what I want to say, I might write further when I come back to the game again, but that might take a while. For now, you may see it as a very short, emotional story .





	Var Lath Vir Suledin

**Author's Note:**

> I have started to work on that story after I played Inquisition, with Solas leaving my inquisitor, my heart was left in a million pieces. So what I want to say, I might write further when I come back to the game again, but that might take a while. For now, you may see it as a very short, emotional story .

„Solas, var lath vir suledin! “ „I wish it could, my love. I will never forget you.”

She woke up with tears running down her face and a tingle in her left hand. Almost all nights the past few years ended like this, with a sadness inside her chest, so intense and heavy that it seemed to suffocate her and tears so great in number that they could have filled thousands of dry river beds. At first she thought the pain would vanish after some time, just as all the people had always told her. “Time heals all wounds.” Weren’t those the supposedly wise words the keeper had told her everytime she had learned a hard lesson? Yes, she remembered vividly when she was younger and still with her clan, how she once had returned to camp, with a great disappointment in heart because she had not been able to cast a fire with the new staff she had received. Or the other time when she had gone hunting with Shianna and fell from a tree, injuring her wrist. In both events the keeper had told her those words and she had been naïve enough to believe. But now she knew better. Now she knew this phrase was not true, was just a mere lie to inspire hope. Time did not heal. It just applied a patch onto wounds in hope that those patches will keep the cuts both in mind and body together but it did not close them. Never. 

With a rough move she wiped the salty water from her jowls, rolled over and got slowly up from the bed that was far too big for only one person. Fresh, cold air flowed in through the window that she approached and a look outside was enough to know that the morning was not yet to come. Her thoughts wandered as her eyes lost themselves in the blackness of night. How had she ended up here, at Skyhold? How could she wear the title Inquisitor, given to her by humans and lead this organization? With the help of her advisors, with their troops, their spies, determination and strength, they had been able to save the world. Once from Corypheus, a creature only consistent of lust for power and the eagerness to be worshipped as a god. Such arrogance and pride had in some parts left him blind and so it had been possible to not only interfere but also end his plans. Sometimes she found herself wondering how he had been able to gain such an amount of power… but then she instantly remembered. The orb. Fen’Harels orb. All of it could have been prevented if just… Athima shook her head, still unable to believe what really had happened. A million times she had hoped that it was all just an imagination, a trick of her mind, a dream from which she could awake but her hope was nothing more than an illusion. All of it was real, all! Solas was the dread wolf, the trickster god… He was responsible for everything! For the fall of the elves, their loss of immortality, the fade being separated from the real world and even for the rise of Corypheus! With a silent sob she went down on her knees, laid her folded arms onto the window sill and buried her face into the velvet cloth of her sleeves. Athima did not want to cry anymore but the tears already ran along their way, leaving a warm trail first on the sides of her face and then on her dressing gown. Yes, all of it was his fault and yet… she could not hate him for it, she could not judge him for it and she definitely had never been able to send him away because of that. Solas…Fen’Harel… had loved her even more because she understood the decisions he had made, even if not approving of them. And that made it harder for both of them to accept the inevitable path of their relationship. She knew, had she hated him for what he had done, it would have been so much easier for him to just turn away and also for her to forget him after some time. But she could not. Not in a thousand years, not if he did the cruelest and terrible things to her, her friends or the world, would she ever be able to hate him. How could she? Her love for him was endless and it was pure, had never been tainted by a feeling like envy or false pride. And he returned her affection, without a doubt. Athima had always known that this kind of emotion they shared was unique and different than anything else they had ever felt. That one time when Solas had taken her to “dream Haven”, when he had talked of how he had found her with this foreign mark on her hand, pretending not to know anything about it ( of course she had not been aware of his true identity nor his intentions). “You change everything.” – He had said and after Athima had pushed a slight kiss on his lips and turned away he had shaken his head, smilingly, had grabbed and kissed her passionately. In that very same moment she knew. This was no ordinary kind of love, not mere affection paired with a sexual interest, no, this emotion went deeper. It was never stuck with superficialities, it instantly infiltrated the heart and occupied it ever since. Never had she imagined that a feeling like this could exist or that she was lucky enough to find it. She also never thought that losing it would make her world shatter into a million pieces, that Solas’ final farewell at the Darvaraad would leave a devastation that did not come to an end. How could she?


End file.
